


Some Advice From Sally

by Lexigent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally Donovan gives John the lowdown on Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Advice From Sally

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "Other Character" challenge at thegameison_sh.

You know, I’m not one for judging people. I mean, I’m from Hackney, first of all, right? I seen it all, muggers and junkies and all the rest of it. Those women who take their kids to school, black eyes and bruises from where their husbands or their lovers or their pimps hit them the night before and they expect you to believe them when they tell you they walked into a door. Really, it’s beyond me, but some of them apparently have their reasons. Same with the mugging and the drugs. Not that I’m saying that it’s right, mind you, but I can see why they did it. I was only lucky to have a normal family where there wasn’t that sort of thing going on.

But there is a line. Sherlock Holmes. That guy. That is _so_ where I draw the line. And you wanna know why? Because he’s a fucking freak. Yeah, I know what you wanna say, you live with him and you guys are probably shagging - oh, don’t look at me like that, look, I don’t even care. Whatever floats your boat.  
But I think you need to know some things about him. Just, you know, before you go all the way. Or whatever you call it these days. Did Lestrade tell you anything about him? I hear you guys go for a pint sometimes. No? Yeah, I get it. Bet there’s nicer things to talk about in a pub than Sherlock bloody Holmes. But anyway, as I was saying.

I first met him couple of years ago. You think he’s skinny now? Should have seen him back then. That wasn’t skinny. That, my friend, was heroin. And you know what else? I’m pretty sure he stayed at Lestrade’s place so much because he got kicked out of wherever he used to live. How do you reckon he knows all those homeless people? Makes sense, don’t it. I’m not supposed to even know this but I know Lestrade had him locked up once or twice ‘cos he was off his face on something, and it’s only ‘cos his family are such bloody toffs that he got off and got clean.

And another thing. Those bloody experiments of his that he keeps round the flat. I don’t know how you put up with that. But then, I suppose you’re a doctor, so maybe for you it’s just like the lab at med school, is it? Anyhow. I just think it’s creepy, all those body parts. And who’s to tell you they’re all completely legit? I wouldn’t put money on that, that’s for sure. I talked to the morgue girl - you know her? Molly Hooper? Lovely girl, really, really lovely. No sense when it comes to guys, but other than that, so nice. Anyway, she told me he beat one of the corpses there once with a riding crop. Seriously mate. Whatever “scientific explanation” he has for that, that’s just sick.

OK, so. You know what really gives me the creeps? He just doesn’t care who they are or how they died. We once had this case where the victims were butchered. Like, literally. Tortured and burned and butchered and god knows what else. You should have seen the sight of that, seriously, pile of meat was all that was left. Constable was sick when he found it, and almost all of our team too. And then we call in Sherlock Holmes and he’s completely unfazed by all of that. Only thing he wants to do is solve the puzzle. He’s... not human.

Right, gotta go now. Nice chatting to you. Stay safe, mate, alright?


End file.
